


Same Time Tomorrow

by BrightlyRay



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Oneshot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightlyRay/pseuds/BrightlyRay
Summary: AU teen B/V Oneshot. A young Bulma and Vegeta visit while she is working on a project for the Saiyan Empire.





	Same Time Tomorrow

Same Time Tomorrow

 

It had been a tumultuous year. There was a lot of adjusting, but the teen finally felt like she was getting her feet under her again. Many times there were misunderstandings and terms that were lost in translation. What a time to be alive! The hardships were akin to growing pains and at the end you finally got to see the end result. The decision to go off world was easy, but to stay was hard. She broke up with her boyfriend for this. To grow as a person and a scientist was too great an offer to pass up.

Bulma Briefs was the ambassador for her father’s company, but that’s when things started to get muddy. Her family was indeed rich beyond imagination, but she was nowhere near a princess. When she had copious amounts of grease covering her face and clothes, her annoyingly constant companion pointed out that most princesses didn’t do the kind of labor she did.

“I’m not a princess.” She grunted, twisting a particularly stubborn bolt. Most Saiyans stayed away from her particular designated testing area. A lot of them thought she was too dangerous with all the explosions and smoke she managed to create. Only two people bothered coming around her when she was working, the prince and his body guard. The body guard was a formality at this point due to the prince having a higher power level for quite some time. All the same they both came and annoyed her, but slowly she started noticing that the boy was coming alone.

“Obviously, but my father is under the impression you are.” Vegeta uncrossed his arms and grabbed the wrench away from Bulma and easily adjusted the bolt she was having trouble with. She watched him with stunned eyes. It was hard sometimes to remember that they weren’t a part of the same race. They looked just like humans, especially when their tails were wrapped and they weren’t displaying their brute strength.

Her calloused hand wiped and smeared grease across her forehead. “You can tell him I’m not. I’m still here though, so it’s not going to change anything. Is he going to be mad?” She started rummaging in her tool box that was now a mix of human and saiyan hardware. The young prince went back to leaning against her work station.

“Your family still controls a large majority of Earth’s resources regardless of your lack of title. It doesn’t matter to me and I won’t bother telling him either.” His gloved fingers shuffled various blueprints.

Flecks of embers started erupting around Bulma as she started welding. They remained silent while her mask was down. She set down the torch after a while and she went to her workstation to grab her water bottle. “Where’s your shadow?”

The boy narrowed his eyes. Human expressions were odd to him. “What are you going on about now?”

Bulma put her hands on her hips at his tone. “Your babysitter, where is he?

He puffed up his chest and he stood proudly. “He is not my babysitter! I’m stronger than he is, but the buffoon insists to my father I still need a guard.” Most visits it was Bulma that usually was picked on. It was nice to be on the other end of things every once in a while.

The teen took a swig from her bottle. “I think you protest too much. You enjoy having him around.” The boy looked at her in disgust.

“I don’t enjoy being surrounded by idiots every waking moment. Pull your head out of your ass.” His eyes were dark and she couldn’t tell if he included her in the group of idiots. She took her wrench and smacked him in his bicep.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to a lady like that!” She smugly smiled.

“Tell me when a lady comes around first.”

Bulma grumbled and growled under her breath. She started emptying the contents of her tool box at her maximum velocity towards the young prince’s face. “Go away! Stop bothering me you jerk of all Saiyans!”

There was a rumble from his chest as he laughed and dodged her tools. He was humoring her, acting like he was scared when he exited. That was the first time she heard him laugh at anything. It was nice, despite the fighting that lead to it. For a moment she was alone in silence before the door opened again. The young prince stuck his head and chest through the door. Bulma thought he was back to continue taunting her, but he asked a question instead. “Are you working again tomorrow?”

The girl tucked her loose cerulean strands behind her ear. “Yes, I have an impossible deadline you set that I have to meet.”

There was something different about his eyes. “Same time tomorrow then?”

Her eyes widened a bit and she answered in airy bewilderment and agreed. “Same time tomorrow.”

 


End file.
